Godzilla X Megashokilas
by BP McClurg
Summary: Continuing from where "Godzilla Reborn" left off, Godzilla Jr. takes on his first kaiju foe, as a terrible plague of parasites from the past are about to invade the city of Tokyo.
1. Godzilla X Megashokilas Part I

GODZILLA X MEGASHOKILAS; THE PARASITE PLAGUE

(Somewhere in the pacific ocean: 12:25pm: June 7th, 1996)

It was a beautiful, sunny day, and the ocean was crystal blue. As the waves softly crashed against the side of the boat, a young man in sunglasses and a Hawaiian T-shirt looked over his shoulder to see another man walking towards him.

"Hey, how far are we from Japan? He asked.

The second man laughed. "We're only a couple miles away from Tokyo Bay, stupid. He slapped the young man across the back of his head and his sunglasses fell off. He was angered, and got up out of his seat.

They began to pick on each other, playfully, when suddenly a beeping sound came from the control room of the small boat. They heard the sound and slowly walked in, to see what was going on.

They looked at a small, sonar screen, and the older man said, "There's a big object coming towards us."

The younger man also saw it, and he gasped. The thing was atleast 140 meters long, if not, bigger, and it was coming in fast. Terrified, they both ran outside to see what it was, but there was nothing in sight. The older man ran back into the control room, and looked at the sonar screen again.

It was gone. He sighed with relief, and told the younger man that it was gone. They both sighed, the young man leaning against the wall.

Just then, the young man heard a thump, as if something had just plopped on deck. He walked outside to see what it was, and he saw nothing, except for a trail of water and some sticky substance that led from the edge of the ship to the wall of the control room. He followed the trail of water, until he saw it disappear over the top of the boat. Trying to peer over with curiosity, he heard a squeak sound, and saw a strange creature appear from over the top. He smiled, fascinated. Then he screamed, "Hey, Yoshi! You've got to come and see this! You'll never believe your-

He was cut off by something. The older man, Yoshi, got up and hurried outside. Before he could see what it was, he heard the young man scream. He found the young man, and what he saw made him scream in fright, and then there was silence.

(Tokyo, Japan: 5:34pm: June 7th, 1996)

The sun was setting in Tokyo, and Yumi was getting dressed for the night, eating a bowl of ice cream. She turned on the news, and big letters appeared on the front of the screen, "Breaking News…Men found dead in boat near Tokyo Bay." Yumi turned up the volume and watched intently, her focus completely on the television, not paying any attention to the ice cream dripping onto her shirt.

The news broadcaster said, "This just in. A few hours ago, a boat that had been borrowed by two young men by the names Yoshi and Ryuhei, and they didn't return their boat passed its time limit. When the rescue team came out to look for them, the two men were found dead on board." Yumi saw a picture of a strange, sticky substance, and a green creature, about two feet long, that looked similar to a tick. The news broadcaster continued. "They had been mutilated by a strange creature. The large insect-like animal was found onboard, underneath a desk in the control room. The rescue team captured it and brought it back to the Tokyo Scientific Research Facility. It is believed to be a shokilas, a recently discovered species of sea lice that was first found back in 1985 when Godzilla attacked for the second time since 1954…" Yumi's eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe it. A species of sea lice…only found on Godzilla? She quickly got dressed and headed down for the harbor where the news was going on.

Yumi was a specialist in marine biology, and she had been working with Tokyo's finest biologists for four years, ever since she left college. When she got dressed and drove down to the harbor, she noticed that the news was already packing up and leaving. Now was her chance. She had to get her hands on the remains of the suspect, and she would do anything to get it.

When everyone had left, she parked her car and slowly walked over to the boat that was covered in "caution" tape. She was careful not to step on the tape, showing any sign of entrance. Once she got in, she found some of the slime that covered the floor, underneath the control room's desk. She pulled out a small testing tube, and, using tweezers, put some of the substance in the tube. After she had gathered enough, she headed back for her house, for more scientific study.

(Yumi's house: 7:36pm: June 7th, 1996)

That night, no new news had come out about the shokilas that attacked the two young men. Yumi was working hard in the basement of her house, trying to figure out what made this species of sea lice so big, and so aggressive. While looking at the strands of ooze through a microscope, she got a call from the Tokyo Scientific Research Facility. They wanted her to come and help them on figuring out the strange behavior of the shokilas. Yumi couldn't be happier. She immediately agreed to join, and went to sleep that night, leaving the ooze sample downstairs, untouched.

The next morning, it was gone.

(Tokyo Scientific Research Facility: 7:54am: June 8th, 1996)

Yumi got out of her car, waiting by it for the biologists to meet with her. All the time, she couldn't figure out what had happened to her shokilas sample. She knew no one could have gotten in the house, or so she thought.

Just then, a young man in a black suit with black hair and sunglasses walked over to her, with a smile on his face and a briefcase in his hand.

"Hi, my name is Shota." He said, holding out his hand for a shake. Yumi finally looked up.

"Oh!" she said, not even knowing he was there; she was too busy thinking about that missing ooze sample. "I'm sorry. My name's Yumi."

They began walking. Shota was explaining how they were both in charge for finding out the strange behavior of the shokilas.

Once they got to the facility, Yumi asked, "Is there anything new that's come out about the shokilas? Anymore sightings?"

Shota looked at her, immediately responding. "No," he said, "but we should be expecting anything soon."

Yumi looked puzzled. She stopped. "Why do you say that?"

Just then, after entering the facility, an announcement came up saying, "More shokilas' are being reported to attacks on boats. Recent attack spotted at the West Coast of Tokyo Harbor."

Shota got a look of surprise on his face. "We must go!" he said, grabbing Yumi by the arm. Before she could ask what was going on, they were in a van, filled with strange equipment, as if to use for marine biology analysis. Shota was driving twenty miles over the speed limit. He was in a hurry to get to the harbor. Yumi turned on the small TV that sat between them, and supported it on her knee, for Shota to see as well. When she turned on the TV, the first thing she saw made her gasp. It showed a TV broadcaster, and behind her were hoards of shokilas' slowly covering the beach. Shota looked at the screen, and the same look ran over his face. "My god…" he said.

He wasn't watching where he was going, and Yumi screamed, "Look out!" A semi-truck was coming straight at them. Shota was on the wrong side of the road. Acting quickly, he swerved the van into a ditch by the highway, and the van toppled over. A few seconds passed, and they both got out of the vehicle.

"Damn," Shota said, wiping the dirt off his pants, "What do we do now?"

Suddenly, he heard the sound of his walky-talky, and picked it up from out of the van, which was now filled with smoke.

"Hello?" he answered. Yumi was watching him, wondering what the conversation was about over his walky-talky. "Yes, yes…Ok, thank you. We will be over in just a short while." Shota put his walky-talky on his pants, and began to walk up onto the side of the highway. Yumi followed.

"Who was that?" she asked, trying to catch up with him.

"That was the boss. He said to meet him at the beach…it should be just a few yards from here. Anyway, he wants us to see what's going on up there, and he says he can give us a ride back."

A few minutes later, they finally got to a short cut from the highway that led to the beach, and when they got there, millions of shokilas' were already on the beach and crawling towards the city. Just a few feet away, Shota could see a man in a business suit, with greased-back hair and a red tie: the tie seemed to be swaying from the gust of wind that had just picked up. He was waving to them, and beckoning them over with his hands.

"There he is." Shota said, pointing the man out for Yumi.

"Is that the boss?" she asked.

"Yeah," Shota replied, "we need to get over there and get into that car. He can get us out of here."

Yumi looked at Shota with eyes wide-open. "Are you nuts?! I'm not walking through that blanket of shokilas! We'll be killed!"

Shota looked over to her with a grim look. "That's why we're not walking," he said, grabbing her arm, "we're running..."

"Running? Are you crazy?!"

Before she could say another word, they were running across the beach, jumping over the squealing shokilas' that were now very aware of their presence, and were jumping at them, trying to sting them with their needle-like suckers. One grabbed hold of Yumi's leg, and wouldn't let go. She screamed. Shota immediately yanked it off, but one after another, they were surrounding the two of them. Just then, they heard gunshots, and some of the shokilas' were exploding in bursts of green blood right in front of their eyes. It was one of the men who were with the "the boss" at the top of the hill on the beach. They were taking out the shokilas', giving Shota and Yumi time to run away.

As they made their way up the hill, Shota said, "Thanks, Goro…" as he tried to catch his breath. "You gave us the breather we needed."

Shota and Yumi got into the car with Goro, while "the boss" sat in the back with them.

"We need to get back to the lab, we've discovered something very important about the shokilas' migration patterns," the boss said.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce you to Yumi, Boss. She is the one you wanted to see about the shokilas' strange behavior. Yumi, this is Mr. Morohita." She shook hands with Mr. Morohita, and noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was a sonar picture of what appeared to be a large creature around 300 ft or bigger.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the picture hanging out of Mr. Morohita's briefcase. "That's nothing." He said, quickly shoving the paper back inside.

(Tokyo Scientific Research Facility: 8:49am: June 8th, 1996)

Within a few minutes, they were back at the facility, and they entered a small, white testing room. It had super computers on the walls, and in the front of the room was a shokilas in a tank.

"This is the specimen we will be testing to find out the reason they're acting so violent," Shota said, slowly opening the top of the tank. "The specimen isn't dead, it's merely sleeping," he said, taking out the shokilas and placing it on a tray.

"Did you tranquilize it?" Yumi asked, watching nervously as Shota toppled the shokilas over, as if it were a plastic toy. "Yes," he said, "but we need to study its brain thinking when it wakes up."

After it had woken up a few hours later, Yumi and Shota got to work on studying the way the shokilas reacted to certain objects and specimens.

"Hmm, that's strange…" he said, pausing as he watched the shokilas carefully, the shokilas working hard to move certain objects across the room, "it seems to have the same behavioral features as an ant more than a sea lice." Yumi also noticed this.

The door behind them swung open, and Mr. Morohita came in, watching the shokilas through the glass as it picked up a giant piece of meat, and moved it to a tunnel in the room. "I see you two are still studying the shokilas. Anything new?"

Shota picked up the paper-holder that contained information they had been writing down. Mr. Morohita quickly took it from him, placing it in his coat.

"Very good," he said, smiling eerily. "Your work is done here."

Shota turned to Yumi. "It was nice working with you," he said.

Mr. Morohita laughed. "Oh no, I meant both of you are done working here."

They both got a look of surprise on their faces. "What? What do you mean, boss?"

Mr. Morohita walked out of the dark room, walking into the front of the lab. Yumi and Shota followed.

"What is going on here?" Shota asked as they stepped into the large, white room filled with super computers busy at work. Mr. Morohita turned to face both of them. He then turned on the TV on the desk in front of them to see the shokilas' stirring through the city. Mr. Morohita grew a smile on his face.

"I asked you a question, Morohita."

Mr. Morohita turned to Shota; his face changed to a disgusted look. "I don't need you anymore. We don't need you anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Shota asked, still surprised.

"Don't you see?" Mr. Morohita said, spreading his arms to the whole room. "I only wanted you to tell me what they are doing, so that we can use this." Mr. Morohita pointed to a blueprint on the wall showing tunnels leading all over the city. "This is the system we'd like to call, 'the final solution.' This maze of tunnels will help the shokilas' navigate through the city." Shota seemed even more confused, but Mr. Morohita continued.

"These shokilas' are the answer to all of our problems. People in Tokyo don't know how to run a city. This is where I come in." Mr. Morohita walked over to the Television. "I will be able to run this city better than anyone can, and all I have to do is start things new. I will become the Prime Minister of Tokyo!"

Shota understood what Mr. Morohita was talking about now, and his look of confusion changed to a look of anger, as tears came into his eyes.

"You're mad." Shota said.

Mr. Morohita chuckled, "You know what they say. To create, we must destroy…"

Now Yumi understood this, and ran over to him. He grabbed her by the wrist. "…smash a glass and cry." He grinned, then through her to the ground. Shota ran over to Yumi, and helped her up.

Suddenly, Goro walked in. "Goro! Mr. Morohita has gone mad! You must-

Goro had a grim look on his face. "I'm sorry," he said, lowering his head down from Shota. "This was planned all along."

Shota's look became even more upset. "What are you saying? Are you in on this, too?"

Mr. Morohita smiled. Shota walked over to Goro, but Goro took a step back.

"He has good plans for the future of Tokyo." Goro said, now stopping. "Please, just go."

Shota put his hand out, as if to catch something that wasn't there. "But, Goro-

"Please, Shota. Just take Yumi with you…and go."

Shota took a step back, and felt Yumi behind him. He grabbed hold of her hand. Still watching Goro, he slowly walked back, "Let's go, Yumi. We can take your car."

As they ran down the hallway to the exit, Yumi could hear Mr. Morohita yell, "By the way, I'm the one who took your precious sample, Yumi." He was still yelling at her, but it was faint as they ran out of the facility. After that, they ran over to her car in the parking lot. They both jumped in, and Yumi started up the car.

"We need to get back to my place," she said.

As soon as they were on the highway, they panicked at the sight of the thousands of shokilas' covering the road. Some were jumping up onto cars, and some cars were toppling over; people scurrying out of their cars, screaming as the shokilas' swarmed all over them. Yumi and Shota could feel the shokilas' squishing under the car, as they tumbled over them. Eventually, they got passed the shokilas', and made it to Yumi's house, where they quickly turned on the TV. On the news, they could see millions of shokilas' as they stormed the city: crawling over buildings and cars, leaping on any person out in the open.

Just then, Shota thought he heard faint sounds come from outside. He looked out the window, and noticed a group of fighter jets flying over the ocean; firing down on the shokilas' as more crawled on to land. But Shota noticed something else they were after, something much bigger. Shota immediately headed for the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Shota walked outside to see what was going on. She followed him out the door, and they were watching the fighter jets dropping bombs into the water.

"We need to go out there," he said. Yumi look at him, hoping he was just kidding…he wasn't.

"You can't be serious."

Shota asked for the keys, but Yumi refused. "Fine then," he said, "I'm walking down there." He ran down the road, making his way to the dock. Yumi sighed, and decided to follow.

(Tokyo Harbor: 1:08pm: June 8th, 1996)

As soon as they made it to the dock, Shota made his way to the company's deep-sea exploring ship. Yumi got in as well, and they made their way out to sea. The sky was a burning orange, and the bombs and fire that floated up from the city only made it more orange. When they were far enough away from the jets, they turned on the sonar system in the control room, and were shocked by what they saw. On the screen were hundreds of green dots that showed the shokilas' that covered the ocean floor.

They continued to head out to sea, until they saw what really shocked them. It was a giant luminous form, around 150m long, that seemed to be heading the same direction as the shokilas', straight towards Tokyo! Yumi gasped. It was right underneath them and they noticed it creating waves that came crashing into the boat. After it passed underneath, and the waves came back to a calm ripple, they noticed a helicopter had spotted them in the water; it hovered above them, preparing to lower a safety harness to pick them up. Once they were in the helicopter, they told them that they needed to tell the military to find Godzilla. They told them what they had seen on sonar, and that Godzilla would be the only thing to help save them.


	2. Godzilla X Megashokilas Part II

(Work building, Tokyo city: 3:56pm: June 8th, 1996)

They arrived at a building where the military was preparing to attack the army of shokilas' that were heading their way. The helicopter landed on top of the building on a helicopter pad. Once they landed; Shota and Yumi got out and were escorted to the top floor where a military general was speaking on what to do. Shota rushed to him.

"We have to find Godzilla!" Shota shouted. "There's going to be a monster, a very huge monster that is coming towards Tokyo, and it's following the shokilas' towards the mainland! Godzilla is the only thing that can stop it!"

The general hushed him, bringing his hand up. "What're you talking about, kid? We have everything under control. Those shokilas' are enough of pests to this city already. The last thing we need is Godzilla adding damage by stomping through Tokyo like he did a few months ago."

Shota gave up, and Yumi followed him to the window. He could see the shokilas' advancing now, taking over the city, slowly but surely. Yumi took Shota's hand, and he looked over to her.

"Do you think we will make it?" she said, staring out into the darkening sky.

Shota looked out with her, and said, "Yes. I know it may seem like the end, but I know we'll make it."

She looked over to him. "But all those dying people…"

Shota stopped her, "I said 'we' will make it." His eyes moved closer to hers, but just then, the military general moved over to them, and said, "Shota, that's your name, right?"

Shota reached out and shook his hand. "Um, yes. Why?"

The general said, "Well, can you tell me anymore about this monster you found? Looks like we will need Godzilla after all."

(Bikini Atoll: 4:37pm: June 8th, 1996)

The sea was quiet, and the sun was still setting; the water calm, and the bright, burning sun coming down, descending into the island ahead. The calm silence was interrupted by a faint buzzing noise, as two fighter jets came roaring across the ocean.

"Is this our destination?" one of the pilots asked the other.

"Yeah, our primary target is just ahead." All of a sudden, a large, cargo ship was following the jets.

"Captain! We are approaching the Bikini Atoll," said a young man in a white sailor's suit; he had just walked into the captain's room.

The captain looked straight ahead at the island. "Are the radiator tanks working?" he asked.

"Yes," the young man replied, "there's no way Godzilla won't notice them."

The captain smiled. "Very good," he said, keeping his eye on the island.

The two fighter jets approached the island, and began to navigate through the mountains, searching for Godzilla.

"I've spotted him!" one of them called out. "Dead ahead, sixty meters."

They closed in on Godzilla, who seemed to be sleeping, leaning against a hill.

"Fifty meters, forty…"

They were lowering their jets down, holding on to their joysticks nervously.

"… Twenty-five, twenty, fifteen…"

Their muscles tensed, the pilots were neck-and-neck. One pilot looked at the other, and then one of them said, "…Fire!"

They pushed the red buttons on the front of their joysticks, and all at once, eight missiles went zooming towards Godzilla. The pilots pulled up, and turned back around. Once the missiles hit Godzilla, he awoke quickly, roaring with pain and anger. He jolted up, and turned his head to see the fighter jets flying away. He lowered his head, then let out a large bellow. He then began to step forward, making his way to the edge of the island.

Within minutes, he had lumbered onto the beach. "There he is, Captain!" the young sailor boy said.

"I see him," said the captain, looking Godzilla right in the eye. "Turn the ship around!" he ordered, "Let Godzilla follow the scent!"

As the ship slowly turned off its current course, Godzilla stumbled into the sea, following the ship with a slow, daunting pace.

"Is he going to attack us, captain?" the sailor boy asked.

"No," the captain replied. "He wouldn't dare destroy this precious energy he's after." He looked down at his wristwatch. "Let's just hope he doesn't catch up to us before we reach the mainland."

(Tokyo, Japan: 5:35pm: June 8th, 1996)

As the sky began to darken, Yumi looked out the window, watching the devastation start to die down. Shota walked over to her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, looking out the window with her.

"I don't know. It just seems strange."

Shota looked at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I haven't seen any shokilas' scurrying along the ground since an hour ago. I wonder where they could be…"

Shota looked outside, wondering the same thing. Then he looked up, as if he had come up with a solution to her question.

"I think I've got it!" he said.

Yumi quickly turned her head to him. "What?"

"Well," he said, pacing back and forth by the window, "Do you remember what Mr. Morohita said, about the 'final solution?' Anyway, he said that it was a series of tunnels snaking to the core of the city. If I'm correct, he wants them to colonize there."

Yumi started to understand. "Yes," she said. "The shokilas specimen we were studying was carrying pieces of fresh meat into the 'play tunnels,' as if an ant would."

They looked at each other, and understood now what was going on. "They are going to…colonize underground."

A look of shock came over their faces. "We need to tell the general." Shota said, running into a conference room where the general was.

He slammed the door open. "General! The shokilas' aren't sea lice at all! They've become their own species!"

The general stood up. "Whoa, there. What're you talking about, kid?"

Shota tried to catch his breath. He raised his hand for silence. "Listen, the shokilas' are colonizing underground, just as ants would." He walked over to an easel. It had a picture on it showing where to attack the shokilas', if they ever reappeared above ground. He took the paper on the easel, and swung a new piece over it, and began writing on it, explaining his theory.

"You see, the shokilas' have been thriving off Godzilla for years, like most lice would. However, this new lice isn't really acting like a lice at all."

The general watched patiently, and Shota continued.

"The reason for this, is because some have possibly lived after falling off Godzilla, and making their own environment. The only way to do this, is if they were to form a group, and find a new solution to living in one area." He was drawing a series of tunnels, showing how they would thrive on the ocean floor without Godzilla.

"What's your point in all this, Shota?" the general asked.

"Well," Shota continued, "My point is that these shokilas' are the same ones that live under the ocean floor in groups, and now, for some reason, their homes have been ruined, and they are searching for a new place to colonize…somewhere where there is plenty of hiding space." Shota pointed outside. The general turned to the window, then to him.

"Are you saying that-

"Yes," Shota interrupted, "the shokilas' are going to colonize here, and the reason they are nowhere to be found, is because they are colonizing underground as we speak."

The general was shocked. "But, how do you know they are…?"

Shota interrupted again. "Because Mr. Morohita, the lead scientist at the Tokyo Scientific Research Facility, has designed a network of tunnels underground that lead to a giant dome underneath the center of the city. How do I know this? Have your men go down in the sewers, down by the tunnels that are yellow. They'll find all of them down there."

The general couldn't speak. "I-I can't believe it," he muttered, sitting nervously down in his chair. "Anything else you know about them?"

"Well," Shota continued, "We believe that-

Yumi, who now spoke up to the general, interrupted Shota. "We believe that the giant monster we spotted, following the shokilas' to the surface earlier, was their leader. However we don't know if it was the queen."

The general got up. "How sure are you that this 'giant shokilas' isn't the queen?"

Yumi thought for a moment, then said, "Because, the queen usually doesn't follow behind a group of its colony. It is usually waiting back at its previous home, being protected by a small group of its own kind that didn't leave with the colony. When the colony finds a new spot, one drone is sent back to report it to the queen, and then is aided to the new location. So, my guess is that this one is either a mutated drone, or the king. Luckily, the king isn't usually as dangerous as the queen."

The general looked at everyone in the room. He then said, "I want our men to search the tunnels. If what you two say is true, then I want the soldiers to take plastic explosives with them. We are going to blast those suckers up to the sky."

Shota was shocked. "But what if the blast brings the center of Tokyo down? Wouldn't the explosives destroy the dome? Bringing the floor of the city down?" The general looked outside, and then back to Shota.

"It'll be fine," he said.

Just then, a man in a Lieutenant's uniform came into the room. He had a worried look on his face. "General Harusho, the giant shokilas has just arrived on land, and is heading towards Tokyo."

General Harusho had the same look on his face as the lieutenant, and said, "Quickly, send out the tanks, the jets, the maser cannons, I want everything we've got out there."

(Tokyo Bay: 5:53pm: June 8th, 1996)

The cargo ship carrying the radioactive capacitors was closing in on the harbor, with Godzilla following right behind.

"Godzilla is twenty meters away and closing in, sir!" said one of the sailors. The captain looked ahead, at the harbor where he prepared to dock.

"We need time to get off the ship!" the sailor said. The captain paid no attention. Another sailor entered the room.

"Now fifteen meters, captain! We need to get our men out of here!"

The captain quickly turned around. "Don't let off the safety boats! They won't have a chance under Godzilla's weight." The sailor looked desperately at the other, then back at the captain.

"But sir-

"They won't be able to escape Godzilla if they go out in those safety boats…This is all we can do."

The sailors said nothing, and the captain turned back around. "Come and get us." He said, watching Godzilla out a rear mirror.

Godzilla was trampling heavily behind the ship, chomping his massive jaws down with the hunger for the radiation-filled ship. They were now entering the dock, and the captain turned the ship, sharply to the right, to dock it. Godzilla was only twelve meters away now, and the ship had come to a halt.

"Everyone off deck! Everyone off deck!" the captain ordered, as millions of sailors jumped into the ocean, not even taking the safety boats. As the captain and a group of sailors ran onto the dock, they turned around to see Godzilla within ten feet of the ship.

"My god…" the captain said.

Shota and Yumi were watching out the window again, and they heard the sound of Godzilla's roar, and then an explosion came from the harbor. Smoke was rising, and that's when they knew.

Godzilla had returned.

Just then, the lieutenant approached general Harusho, saying that the giant shokilas had descended underground, and that it was last seen at the beach.

"Will Godzilla save us?" Yumi asked, looking up to Shota.

"I don't know," he said, looking down. "He's never helped us before, but I'm sure he will. He has to."

(Tokyo Underground subway station: 6:12pm: June 8th, 1996)

It was dark and murky in the damp train station. As the soldiers walked down the railroad tracks, they could hear a faint, squeaking sound.

"What was that?" one of them asked. The lead soldier put his hand up, halting the others to stop. The sound was the high-pitched squeal of a shokilas. The soldier cocked a shotgun, and ordered the rest of the soldiers to prepare their flame-throwers. They advanced forward, into the darkness.

One of the soldiers in the back heard one of his buddies make a strangling sound. He looked back, and he was gone. One by one, soldiers were disappearing as strange shapes fell from the ceiling, landing on them. The lead soldier looked up, and, using a flashlight strapped to his shotgun, looked up to the ceiling.

He gasped. There were millions of shokilas' covering the ceiling, and as the soldier screamed one fell right on his face. He was dead. He had fallen on a surviving soldier, who was laying on the ground in panic, and turned the leading soldier over him. His face had been sucked dry by the shokilas, which was still clinging to the soldier's face.

The soldier on the ground got up, and fled in panic. As he ran down the track, he saw a yellow tunnel straight-ahead. He ran into it, but fell down a narrow hole, and into a dome. The dome was at least three hundred and fifty meters in diameter, and the soldier could hear a strange sound surrounding the room. A sound like thousands of tiny little feet scattering everywhere, and then a deep, bellowing sound. Shaking, he took out a flashlight and turned it on.

All around him were shokilas' covering the walls and ceiling. They were all over the dome, even behind him, and, right in the center of it all, was a huge mountain that seemed to move. It rose upward and uncoiled into a huge, snakelike creature. It was at least a hundred and fifty meters tall, and looked straight at the soldier. As the shokilas' surrounded the soldier, and the giant snake-like centipede cocked it's head towards him, his flashlight dimmed down, and then the giant insect roared, and with that, the shokilas' were all over the soldier in the darkness.

He screamed, and then there was silence.


	3. Godzilla X Megashokilas Part III

(Military hide-out building: 6:30pm: June 8th, 1996)

General Harusho was panicking. His soldiers were all reported dead in the tunnel. However, using the tracking devices all the soldiers had, they were able to find the location of the underground dome, where the giant shokilas was hiding. Meanwhile, Godzilla was thundering through the city, searching for more nuclear energy. As Shota and Yumi sat in the conference room, Harusho ordered that they should move out to higher grounds. He had also ordered a helicopter for the two of them to leave at once, and said that Godzilla was approaching the building.

As Shota and Yumi ran out the door, Harusho turned to Shota and said, "Here, Shota. Take this."

He gave Shota a pendant. It had wings on them, and shined a rusty gold.

"Just keep it safe, and don't give up," Harusho said.

Shota didn't say anything. He just nodded, and saluted Harusho.

With that, Shota and Yumi left. As they ran up the stairs to the helicopter, they halted from a loud crash that shook the building. They continued up the stairs, as the lights flickered and pieces of plaster fell from the ceiling. Once they made it to the top, they saw the helicopter waiting for them, but they also saw something bigger. It was Godzilla's head, peering over the top of the building. He roared, and the two of them were thrown back. Yumi got up, and could see the pilot calling them over. They ran as fast as they could to get to the helicopter, and got in. As the helicopter took off, Shota sighed with relief, but his pendant was slipping out of his hand. It fell onto the bar support of the helicopter, and Shota reached down to get it. Yumi struggled to pull him up, but as he leaned down, he could see Godzilla's mouth stretching open to devour the helicopter. Shota quickly grabbed it, and the helicopter flew away, safely out of Godzilla's reach. As Yumi and Shota looked back, they could see Godzilla tear the military hideout building apart. It fell to the power of Godzilla, as he tore away at it, ripping it to shreds as it collapsed to the ground. Shota quickly turned away. He couldn't bear to see the sight, knowing the general he had just seen a few moments ago was in that building. Yumi looked at Shota, but said nothing. She just leaned against him as they flew away in the helicopter, and into the distance.

(Downtown Tokyo: 9:19pm: June 8th, 1996)

The helicopter landed at a nearby building, which was only fifty yards away from the very heart of Tokyo. Shota and Yumi were on the balcony, watching as Godzilla slowly headed towards it. Yumi held tightly to Shota's hand, and Shota looked at her, then back at Godzilla. Godzilla was rampaging to the center of the city, stomping everything in his path.

Godzilla was only fifteen meters away from the large, protruding building that shot out of the core of Tokyo. As he let out a low growl, he lumbered forward, creating miniature earthquakes as he shook the cars that lay across the sides of the street. As he continued towards the building, he stopped. Looking at the ground, Godzilla noticed the cracks his foot had created from his stomp. The cracks continued to lead to the building. He took another step, but as he did, the building in front of him started to shake. Godzilla cautiously took another step forward, but didn't put his foot down this time. As he held his foot up, he noticed the ground was still shaking, yet he made no sudden movements. Godzilla cocked his head to the side, with confusion.

Then, he decided to put his foot down. As soon as he did, his foot fell through the ground, and, panicking, he immediately pulled it back up. Godzilla took a step back, and looked down at the hole he had created in the ground with his foot. It was very dark, and Godzilla could hear a strange sound. He lowered down to it, but as he did, shokilas' were pouring out of it, thousands and thousands. They covered his foot, and began stinging into his skin. Godzilla screeched with pain, and quickly kicked his foot into a building to the left of him, trying desperately to shake them off. Afterwards, he turned back to the tall building that was straight ahead of him. He noticed that the building now began to shiver and crackle; the windows and frames were snapping under the weight of something below, something very large. Godzilla cocked his head back, now with curiosity.

As he watched, the building crumbled in slow motion, as if time had stopped, and Godzilla was in a daze of confusion. For some odd reason, Godzilla felt he should take a step forward, and he did. This time, the ground did not crumble. He continued to advance slowly, and then he stopped. Looking forward, squinting his eyes, he noticed a strange movement inside the building.

Just then, the building exploded, and out of it towered a huge, brown-colored, centipede-like insect that was nearly twice the size of Godzilla. It let out a loud, ear-piercing squeal that seemed to echo into the distance. It towered over Godzilla, looking down on him as if he were nothing but a human. It hissed at him, and Godzilla just stared forward with surprise. The giant centipede outstretched its body, revealing two, long front legs that supported huge claws on each side.

That's when it hit Yumi. "That's it." She said to Shota, pointing nervously to the giant insect.

"That's what?" Shota asked.

"That's the giant shokilas king… 'Megashokilas.'"

Shota looked in awe at the giant monster as it stared down at Godzilla. He repeated the name softly, "…Megashokilas."

Godzilla and Megashokilas stood there for what seemed like forever. Then, out of the blue, Megashokilas took his large, outstretched front claws and stabbed his large, sharp digits into Godzilla's neck. Godzilla screeched with anger and pain, and he noticed something coming out of Megashokilas' mouth. Megashokilas hissed, and as Godzilla looked at its mouth, he noticed a long, sharp tube sticking out of his mouth. It was the monster's sucker. As it desperately tried to puncture Godzilla with it's mosquito-like tube, Godzilla grabbed the two front legs, and desperately struggled to pull the claws out of his neck; which was now soaked in steaming blood. Godzilla used all his strength, and yanked the digits out of his neck, roaring out a loud cry. Godzilla took a step back, and due to his weight, fell through the ground and into the dome underneath, where Megashokilas was resting earlier. As Godzilla fell backward, Megashokilas plunged in with him, falling on top of him.

All that Shota and Yumi could see was Godzilla and Megashokilas, fumbling and toppling around in the crater that was once the center of the beautiful city of Tokyo. A few minutes later, they saw Godzilla rush his upper body above ground, and they could both see Godzilla. He had hold around Megashokilas' neck, who was trying to stab Godzilla again with his giant claws. At the same time, Godzilla was blinded by the shokilas' that surrounded his upper body, and his entire head, stabbing into his skin. With one hand digging into Megashokilas' neck, and another hand on his own face, Godzilla tried his hardest to scrape away the shokilas', but only damaging his own face. Godzilla used his electrical energy to fry the shokilas off of his face. In a matter of seconds, Godzilla could see clearer and, grabbing Megashokilas' two, extending arms, threw Megashokilas out of the pit.

Godzilla scrambled out of the pit, and looked up to see Megashokilas right in front of him. He grabbed Godzilla by the neck again, in the same wound spots, and pulled him up to meet Godzilla face to face. Godzilla's teeth cringed tightly. Megashokilas extended his tube sucker again, and Godzilla used his nuclear pulse, throwing Megashokilas a few feet back. He hit the ground with a thundering earthquake. Godzilla shook his head, and stepped forward to fight Megashokilas again. He saw Megashokilas' tail swing behind a building, and he was gone. Godzilla looked around, urgently looking for his mighty insect foe. He heard a sound, and twirled around, but there was no Megashokilas to be found. Then he saw him, standing beside a building, as if trying to blend in with the metallic background. Godzilla prepared to fire a radioactive blast at the giant shokilas, but the monster was too quick. Megashokilas snapped his head down, and slithered away, too fast for Godzilla to see. Godzilla's breath followed the trail of destruction Megashokilas left behind, but it wasn't quick enough to strike Megashokilas. Just then, Godzilla spun around 180 degrees, and saw Megashokilas stand up, stretching his skinny, exoskeletal arms out, revealing the shining claws that stuck out, glistening with Godzilla's fresh blood. Godzilla fired another shot at Megashokilas, and it hit his opponent straight in the back. Megashokilas tensed up, and when Godzilla looked at Megashokilas, he realized that he had done no damage at all. Godzilla's eyes grew wide, and Megashokilas slowly turned around to hiss at his enemy.

"I understand." Shota said, his mouth dropped to his chin. "Megashokilas is immune to Godzilla's atomic ray, because he was probably part of the same colony that once thrived on Godzilla. Therefore, he still has the strength to survive Godzilla's radioactivity."

Megashokilas rushed to Godzilla, and pummeled him into a building only twenty feet away from the building Shota and Yumi were on. Yumi panicked, trying to run downstairs, but Shota wouldn't let her. He held on to her, and she gave him a glare of confusion and anger, but remained where she was. They continued to watch the battle rage on.

Godzilla was pinned to the ground. Megashokilas, now having a tight grip on Godzilla, dug his two large claws into Godzilla's throat once more, and stuck out his tube sucker. Godzilla was trying to throw off Megashokilas' arms, but it was too late. As Megashokilas sank his sucker into Godzilla's right wrist, Godzilla screamed. His hand was being sucked dry, every single drop of blood leaving Godzilla's arm. Godzilla's arm was withering, and he looked up at Megashokilas. With one, huge blast of his atomic breath, he spilled Megashokilas' guts. Megashokilas' screeched in pain, but wasn't dead. He let go of Godzilla, and stepped back a few yards, panting. Godzilla charged at Megashokilas, but Megashokilas reacted quickly, swinging his massive tail at Godzilla. The two large spikes protruding from his tail smacked Godzilla in the face, and brought him to the ground. Godzilla tried to push himself up, but his decaying hand sent him falling back to the ground. Megashokilas leaned over to finish off Godzilla, but Godzilla wouldn't give in. Grabbing hold of Megashokilas with his tail, he sent an electric current through Megashokilas, electrocuting him. Megashokilas recoiled with pain, and slithered away. Godzilla quickly sprang up, with the help of his left, good hand, and watched Megashokilas scurry away. He was heading for the harbor, but Godzilla wasn't finished with him yet.

Shota and Yumi walked slowly to the edge of the building, watching Godzilla chase after his enemy. Suddenly, Yumi noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A dark figure busted out of a door on top of the balcony, and had greased-back, black hair, with a red tie. It was Morohita.

"Not so fast." Morohita said, grinning evilly at the two of them.

Just then, the helicopter pilot jumped out of his seat, and yelled, "Freeze, mister! Drop your weapon!"

Mr. Morohita chuckled and shot him. The young pilot made a shutter, and leaned forward, then fell to the ground.

Shota turned to Morohita. "You bastard!"

"What can I say? It's my job." He said, laughing insanely.

"But I trusted you…all these years." Shota took a step back.

"I'm sorry Shota, but when that girl came to work with us, I knew you'd be too sympathetic to her." Morohita cocked his weapon, preparing to fire another shot. "But now it's too late, Shota. Tokyo is going to be destroyed, and there's nothing you can do about it. Say goodbye." Morohita stepped forward slowly, as Shota kept creeping backwards. Morohita was laughing, aiming the gun up to shoot, but just then, he heard a voice from behind.

"You say goodbye, first." Yumi fired the pilot's gun. Morohita froze, looking down at his stomach, and wiping the trickling blood that now stained his tie. He fell to the ground, and went limp.

Yumi sighed, and Shota ran over to her. "I wasn't going to let you die." She said, hugging Shota. They looked at each other, and found themselves lost in an entranced kiss.

The mighty roar of Godzilla quickly distracted them as he headed out to sea, following Megashokilas.

"We need to get out of here," Shota said.

The two of them ran downstairs, hurrying to get out of the building. As they headed down the stairs, they were blocked by a chunk of concrete that had fallen and chipped away a section of the stairs.

"There's no other way out." Shota said, looking back to hear the sound of a choked chuckle.

It was Morohita. He was alive, and was now looking at the two of them, still holding his gun. "Don't even try to escape this time." He aimed the gun at Shota. "You know," he said, looking at Yumi now, "I think I want to kill my assassin instead." He turned his gun to Yumi and shot her. She fell back, but was caught by Shota.

"Yumi!" he yelled. Shota looked up at Morohita, and noticed something above his head. Morohita looked up at somethingsqueaking.

A shokilas plopped onto his face, and Morohita screamed. Shota watched, as the shokilas sucked out Morohita's brain. In a desperate attempt to save himself, Morohita aimed the gun at the shokilas' head, and fired at the shokilas. The shokilas died instantly, but so did Mr. Morohita, as the bullet went through the shokilas, and into his head. The shokilas fell off, and Shota could see Morohita's raisin-like face. His face was wrinkled, and a huge hole was showing right in his forehead, which was dripping a little bit of blood; most of the blood had been drained from the shokilas. He turned away from the awful sight, and Morohita tipped over the edge of the stairs, falling to the bottom; his body like a dummy as it hit stair railings on the way down.

Shota gently placed Yumi down. "Yumi," he said softly, tears forming in his eyes.

Just then, the helicopter pilot appeared at the top of the stairs. "Hey, where are you guys going?" He was still alive, but clutching his side.

Shota immediately looked up to see him. "Please, help her!" he yelled, not even surprised to see the pilot.

"Okay, okay. Let's just get you guys out of here. There's a nearby hospital that should still be running. It's not far from here, in Osaka."

Shota carried Yumi up to the balcony, and they got in. The pilot immediately began helping Yumi. "She's been shot in her side, but luckily it didn't hit any major organs," the pilot said, bandaging her up. Shota peered out of the helicopter, and watched Godzilla. He was far in the distance now, but he could also see something else.

Godzilla was moving as fast as he could through the water, trying to catch up with Megashokilas. He stopped, realizing he had lost track of the monster. Just then, he felt something beneath him, and Godzilla looked down into the black water. Then he noticed a huge hump of water coming straight at him. Before it reached Godzilla, the water burst open, and Megashokilas loomed over Godzilla. He grasped onto Godzilla, and Godzilla grasped back. They were interlocked in an epic battle, and they were spinning in a circle in the water. As the small whirlpool below them faded, Godzilla was holding on to Megashokilas' claws, which were reaching out to pierce Godzilla's skin. The sucker came out once again, and Megashokilas used all his weight to shove it straight into Godzilla's chest. Godzilla let out a loud high-pitched roar in agony as Megashokilas began to suck the innards out of Godzilla, straight from his heart. Godzilla was feeling drowsy, and there was nothing he could do but sit back and relax as the sucking continued. Within minutes, Godzilla had become a skinny raisin, barely moving in the water as Megashokilas let him slip away. Godzilla's body floated gently on the surface, and then began to sink into the darkness. Megashokilas shrieked in his victory.

(Military base at Tokyo Harbor: 10:19pm: June 8th, 1996)

A commander in chief slowly stood up from his seat. "General Harusho and his troops died an hour ago, at a vacant building they used for military hideout." Everyone in the control room watched the commander as he spoke. He looked up at the giant television in front of him. It showed Megashokilas, still roaring in his ultimate win. The commander looked at it, angered. Then he turned back to the other lieutenants and generals and soldiers, saying, "Gentleman, prepare to fire the A-bomb at Megashokilas. I want that monster dead."

As the hill at Tokyo Harbor opened up, a large missile ascended.

The commander said, "Prepare to fire in five…four…"

The young man next to him had his thumb on a glowing red button, shaking it nervously.

"Three…two…one."

The commander thought about the past, about Godzilla fighting Gunhead, about the pain and exhaustion Godzilla went through. He shoved the young man's hand out of the way, and said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to do this one." He looked at the young man, and the young man took a step back, respectfully. The commander looked at the TV screen, at Megashokilas, and his eyes were focused on him. He hit the button. "Say goodbye, sucker."

The rocket blasted off into the still darkening sky, and headed for Megashokilas. Megashokilas didn't notice anything, until he heard a faint burning sound. He looked over, and saw the missile coming right for him. Megashokilas made a slight sound of confusion, and then the missile hit the water. There was a huge explosion of green fire, and then nothing but smoke.

Under the water, the green glow glistened, and the radioactivity sank down into the water. It fell onto Godzilla's shriveled body, and his body began to glow. Suddenly, his hand twitched.

The general watched as the smoke cleared from the giant, cylindrical green orb of radioactivity. There was nothing, no Megashokilas in sight. The general sighed, and there was silence in the control room. Just then, the general heard a strange noise, and looked up at the screen again. In the green mist surrounding the water, something was emerging from the water…something big. It was Megashokilas. He screeched with anger. He wasn't dead. The commander stepped back in horror, but then he noticed something else rising from the water.

As Megashokilas twisted and turned in pain and anger, something rose from the water behind him. There was a low growl. Megashokilas could feel a ripple in the water, and quickly spun around. It was Godzilla. He was revived from the radioactive blast. He shook his head, as if waking up from a decade-long dream. Megashokilas quivered, stepping back in the water with confusion and disbelief. Godzilla advanced forward slowly, in a haunting way, almost like a ghost. He stopped. The commander was watching, also in disbelief, and so was everyone else in the room. Godzilla raised his head at Megashokilas, and in a split-second, fired his atomic ray right at Megashokilas. The ray struck Megashokilas' head, making it's way down Megashokilas' stomach, and into the water. Godzilla let his beam die down, and Megashokilas burst into guts and blood everywhere. Megashokilas was finally dead.

The commander watched, his eyes not believing what he was seeing, and then, as if it had taken forever to happen, everyone in the control room clapped. One by one, they clapped, not only applauding the commander, but also Godzilla. A tear came to the commander's eye. "We did it, Godzilla. We did it."

(Tokyo, Japan: 10:30pm: June 8th, 1996)

The helicopter was hovering over Japan, and Shota was looking down into the glistening water, as Godzilla roared in triumph, making his way out to sea. "We're on our way to Osaka, Shota." The pilot said, looking back at him. The pilot finally saw Godzilla in the water below. "Hey, there he is." He said, pointing out Godzilla in the water. Shota nodded his head, and looked away from the window, over to Yumi, who was now conscious, and leaning against Shota. He nudged Yumi.

"Look." He said, pointing out the window.

Yumi struggled to keep her eyes open, looking out the window at Godzilla. She was falling asleep, but Shota could see the smile on her face. He thought he could hear her faintly say, "I love you, Shota," but he wasn't sure.

He looked at Godzilla one last time, and said, "Thank you, Godzilla." He laid his head against Yumi's and went to sleep; listening to Godzilla's faint roar as the helicopter flew off into the distant, night sky.


	4. Godzilla X Megashokilas Epilogue

EPILOGUE: The dawn of a new age / The darkness of evil

(Tokyo, Japan: 5:34am: June 9th, 1996)

It was quiet in the city of Japan. The birds were chirping, crickets were fading away with their buzzes from the night before; the sun was rising. As the sun came over the horizon, people started to poke out from their hiding places. They wandered out into the open, slowly, making sure there were no shokilas' around. One man came out of a grocery store. He peered to his left, and gasped as he watched a shokilas squirm on the ground. Within a few seconds, it stopped. The man walked over to it, poking it with a broom he attained from the store. He walked over to it slowly. He poked it, but it didn't move. Then, he kicked it with his foot. The shokilas was dead. A feeling of joy fell over him as he looked at everyone walking down the street.

The sun was now coming out even brighter and the sky shined a bright yellow-orange. As the people gathered in the streets, a helicopter landed on a platform overlooking the people in the street. A young man came out, wearing an expensive, old kimono and much ancient jewelry. It was the Prime Minister of Tokyo. Over speakers that put out his voice through the entire city, he explained how the humans had won, and that the shokilas' were dead. "We have survived the invasion from the shokilas'. They are all dead. The sun has dried them out, and they couldn't make it back to the sea. As for the rest of them in the sewers, they will be exterminated immediately." He said, standing on a podium as he spoke to his people. "But we must remember, we didn't, and couldn't win, without the help of Godzilla. He stopped the shokilas' advance, and killed the giant."

The Prime Minister continued his speech. "This day marks the day of a new awakening for Tokyo, for Japan." The people in the streets listened carefully, not moving an inch. "I will help you all rebuild this city. We shall make it even better than the past years. Our future children will not fall to evil again. They will not suffer what we people have had to go through for 42 years. Be ready for the dawn of a new age."

As the Prime Minister continued his speech, the city started to wake. But in the heart of the city, there was no sound to be heard. Deep inside the crater, caused by Godzilla and Megashokilas, there was a slight stirring. As light poured into the crater from the rising of the sun, a single moving shokilas lay at the bottom. All around it were dead shokilas', dried and shriveled from the lack of water. Some were de-clawed from trying to dig their way to a water source. As the little shokilas struggled its way out, it walked under a stream of sunlight that shined down on it, and with its last squeal, it died. The sight marked the end for the shokilas', and the revival of Tokyo.

As for the rest of the shokilas', the survivors were heading out to sea. On their way to the ocean and out of the harbor, a brownish-green shokilas, about four feet long, with wing-like flippers, made a shrill sound and headed out into the water. Once in the water, it swam furiously passed all the shokilas', who were merely crawling on the ocean floor. It swam further out to sea, and headed out into the darkness.

After a few hours, it reached a small canyon, filled with holes. It swam through them, in and out, until it reached a very deep and dark hole. It flew down into it, and into the dark abyss. A few minutes later, a loud, bellowing, beastly squeal, louder than Godzilla's roar, could be heard across the ocean.

For this story, i wanted to introduce a new kaiju, and i thought the Shokilas deserved more credit than they got in "Godzilla Returns (1985)." The stories lengthened as i grew in experience with being a creative writer, and i wanted to show more character development and monster battling than the last story. Hope you all enjoyed!

COMING SOON: Biollante's Revenge

COMING SOON: Biollante's Revenge


End file.
